In order to make it possible to correct errors in data which are produced, for example, during data transmission or storage or reading, data are typically coded by a code. Such a code can also be used, for example, to make it possible to reconstruct a value provided by a PUF (Physical Unclonable Function). In both cases, it is necessary to determine an error vector in a data word (for example a message or a PUF value). It is desirable for this determination to be carried out efficiently.